Impulsos de un idiota
by Grey Alias Sunshine
Summary: Alguien guiado por sus impulsos tratara de evitar que un ser muy especial en su vida se aleje de su lado


_**Impulsos de un idiota**_

Solo aquella hermosa sonrisa cruzaba su mente en ese instante. Él corría de una forma, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Akihisa Yoshii, el más idiota del salón F… no por nada todos le decían "_baka_". Akihisa seguía corriendo, su destino era el hogar de aquella pelirroja que tendía a lastimarlo gravemente cuando este abría de más su gran boca y terminaba hablando mal de ella. Pero ¿Cuál era el motivo que fuese a buscarla un día domingo?, la respuesta era obvia, ella tenía pensado irse de regreso a Alemania.

El _baka_ de la clase F no sabía para nada qué era lo que diría al no más llegar. Akihisa solo se había dejado llevar por el primer impulso que cruzó su hueca cabeza. Días antes la pelirroja Minami había hecho el anuncio que se regresaría a aquel lejano país, pero jamás dijo que día se iría exactamente. De una forma u otra, Aki se terminó enterando que ella pensaba irse al día siguiente sin decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos.

"¿Por qué esa decisión tan repentina?", era la pregunta que recorría y rebotaba en aquella cabeza tan vacía. Cuando él escuchó la noticia la primera vez, no supo qué pensar, prácticamente estaba en blanco, pero luego reaccionó y llegó a la conclusión de que era lo mejor. Inclusive le dijo: "Me alegra mucho que te vayas, sé que te irá mejor en Alemania", aunque esas palabras ocasionaron que un aire de completa tristeza o depresión invadiera a Minami, ella trató de ocultarlo con una sonrisa pero no dijo palabra alguna.

¿Por qué dijo esas palabras?, él pensó que lo mejor para ella era irse, aun cuando le doliera su partida. Minami no manejaba a la perfección aquel idioma y por esa misma causa ella se encontraba en la clase F. Pero en el país donde estuvo la mayor parte de su vida, todo le sería más fácil, podría mostrar su verdadero potencial. Los días pasaron y Akihisa… el _baka_ del grupo comenzó a dudar, dudaba de que si estaba correcto que ella se fuese así por así.

Desde la noticia, por alguna razón no dejaba de verla, de contemplarla profundamente. Ella por su lado no parecía notar tal irregularidad que había aparecido repentinamente, ya que la pelirroja parecía estar metida en su propio mundo. Y una tarde de un día miércoles, él por primera vez, luego de contemplarla como había estado haciendo últimamente, se dijo a sí mismo: "En verdad que Minami es una chica muy hermosa".

Rápidamente Akihisa reaccionó, ¡su rostro se había sonrojado por Minami!, el _baka_ no lo comprendía y rápidamente comenzó a sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar o intentar reaccionar de aquel trance en el que había entrado por pocos segundos.

Al fin, aquel joven estaba frente a la puerta de la casa donde vivía su amiga. Tocó dos veces y rápidamente lo atendieron. La pequeña Hazuki fue quien abrió la puerta. La hermosa y dulce niña se alegró al ver a su preciado "_baka oni-chan_", demostrándolo con un fuerte abrazo; él por su lado le acarició la cabeza de forma afectuosa, aun cuando su rostro estaba bañado en sudor. La niña de graciosas coletas, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amado _oni-chan_.

"¿Está Minami?", preguntó mientras intentaba contener el jadeo que la corrida le había ocasionado. La niña le respondió que se encontraba en su habitación, haciendo que su rostro fuese invadido por la tristeza. Aun cuando Akihisa era un _baka_… por alguna razón, comprendía el porqué la niña estaba así. Le acarició el cabello levemente mientras entraba a la casa y decía casi en un murmullo: "No te preocupes, no dejaré que se vaya".

Hazuki lo guio hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor. Tocó con delicadeza mientras Akihisa le hacía señales de que no fuese a decir que él se encontraba ahí, cosa que comprendió al instante la niña. Minami en más de una ocasión pidió que la dejara sola, pero entre insistencias de su hermanita, ella terminó abriendo la puerta. Al momento en que ambos cómplices escucharon como la pelirroja se levantaba posiblemente de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta, uno de ellos decidió darse a la fuga y dejarle todo el trabajo y responsabilidad a su compañero.

"¿Aki?", fue lo único que pudo decir la de bellos ojos verdes al ver a su sudoroso amigo frente a ella. Este por su lado solo se limitó a saludarla con una sonrisa. Ambos se mostraban nerviosos, ninguno decía absolutamente nada; hasta que al final, el querido idiota le explicó a Minami el por qué de su presencia.

"Así que pensabas irte sin decirnos nada."

"Yo… bueno… ¿Hazuki te lo dijo verdad?"

El castaño asintió mientras su amiga solo soltaba un suspiro de completa resignación. Minami lo había dejado entrar a su habitación aun cuando se sentía un tanto avergonzada de tenerlo ahí, ya que era la primera vez que él ingresaba a ese lugar. Akihisa pudo notar que cerca de una de las paredes yacían dos maletas y esto ocasionó confusión en su ya confundida cabeza.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?, ¿Por qué había corrido de esa forma al momento en que se enteró?, muchas dudas, y eso era algo que Minami notó al instante, ya que conocía muy bien a su amigo. Rápidamente, la pelirroja le preguntó qué era lo que ocurría con él, pero este se limitó a sonreír con nerviosismo mientras evadía su mirada a cada segundo.

"Si se va… ya no la volveré a ver", una forma de pensar demasiado obvia pero eso cruzó por la mente de Aki al contemplarla nuevamente. Aquel gracioso moño, esa cola de caballo… esa expresión en su rostro… todo eso lo había dejado perplejo… confundido. Nuevamente el _baka_ del grupo se dejó guiar por sus impulsos, acercándose lentamente hacía su amiga. Un caminado lento pero firme, hasta que quedó prácticamente frente a ella, separados por escasos centímetros.

"¿Qué… qué ocurre?", preguntó la de ojos verdes mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo intenso.

"¿Te irás sin importar lo que te digan?"

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Minami. Aquel idiota quien siempre le recalcaba su gran defecto estaba viéndola de una forma en la que jamás la había visto. Su mismo nerviosismo hizo que ella diera un paso hacia atrás, mientras que él dio un paso hacia delante. "Sé que sonará egoísta lo que te diré pero… pero… no quiero que te vayas Minami", al fin se había armado de valor, al fin había dejado de ser un idiota o _baka_ para los que les agrada la palabra.

Había silencio en la habitación junto a una Minami sorprendida y un Akihisa que la veía con gran determinación. Ella jamás se esperaba tales palabras, que él fuese a verla a su casa para decirle… para pedirle o más bien suplicarle que no se fuera, pero ¿Por qué se las decía? Era la pregunta que ahora recorría la mente de la pelirroja. Tal vez todos lo habían enviado para que este evitara que ella se fuera, o tal vez… tal vez él… ¡imposible!

"¿De veras no quieres que me vaya, Aki?" con aquella pregunta, agachó ligeramente la cabeza, para que la parte delantera de su cabello cubriera un poco su rostro y así el _baka_ no notara el rubor en las mejillas de la dulce joven.

"Sé que días antes te había dicho algo diferente, pero ahora… ahora", el nerviosismo lo invadió pero fue por pocos segundos, ya que luego y como si fuese un impulso más, él la tomó de las manos, haciendo que Minami lo observara llena de gran sorpresa, mientras que este tenía una mirada firme… decidida: "Ahora quiero decirte que por favor no te vayas, no nos dejes… todos te vamos a extrañar mucho… te… te voy a extrañar mucho."

Eso fue demasiado para ella, rápidamente se soltó de Akihisa mientras le daba la espalda y ahora todo su rostro estaba prácticamente pintado de un color rojizo muy encendido. Era un _baka_ para muchas cosas, pero cuando hablaba en serio… hablaba en serio. Minami jugaba con sus dedos por causa del nerviosismo que esas simples palabras habían ocasionado en ella.

"Aki… yo… yo… "

"Por favor piénsalo. Sé que será muy difícil pero entre todos podemos hacer que las cosas no sean tan complicadas" su forma de expresarse demostraba que él estaba casi desesperado para convencerla y que ella desistiera de aquella decisión que había tomado.

"Pero ya está todo preparado… "

"Si quieres, puedo pagarte lo que gastaste en el boleto"

"Aki ¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya?" al fin había hecho la pregunta que giraba alrededor de su cabeza desde que él le había pedido que no se fuera.

Nuevamente hubo silencio, ella no sabía que esperar, ya había tenido más de una sorpresa ese día. Pero las que había recibido no eran nada comparadas a la sorpresa que se llevó en ese instante. Akihisa, el _baka_ de la clase F de alguna forma había acumulado una gran cantidad de valor para acercarse a Minami y abrazarla por detrás.

Se aferró fuertemente a ella en aquel abrazo. La de ojos verdes podía sentir como si él realmente no quería que se fuera.

"Siento que si te vas, me arrepentiré esta vida y otras tres más el no haber luchado para evitar tu partida", con aquellas palabras, él había colocado su mentón en el hombro derecho de la pelirroja. Akihisa al estar detrás de ella, no sabía que el rostro de Minami era prácticamente un tomate luminoso, tanto que hasta su cabeza comenzaba a echar humo.

"Si Aki no quiere que me vaya… no me iré… me quedaré a su lado para siempre" balbuceó ella con algo de dificultad.

Akihisa le dijo ciertas palabras al oído a su amiga, pero no se escuchaban claramente, aunque dichas palabras ocasionaron que ella se diera la vuelta y sus ojos quedaran frente a los ojos de su compañero de clases… de su querido amigo.

Se podía apreciar como aquel castaño abrazaba a Minami como si ella fuese prácticamente su vida mientras que la pelirroja por su lado parecía estarse parando… ¿en puntillas?

Hazuki por su lado se había armado de valor para ir a 'espiar' a su querido '_baka oni-chan_' y a su amada '_one-chan_', abriendo ligeramente la puerta sin saber que se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida. Rápidamente, la niña cerró con cautela la puerta para darles privacidad a las dos personas más importantes en su vida, pero eso que había visto, ocasionó que un gran rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

La inocente Hazuki por alguna razón se sentía feliz al haber visto eso pero decidió mejor esperar a que ambos terminaran con lo que estaban haciendo. Además sabía que luego Minami le contaría todo, ya que la relación de ambas era demasiado profunda. Ahora estaba más que segura que Akihisa había salido victorioso en su deseo de evitar que Minami regresara a Alemania.

Al fin, Akihisa, el _baka_ más _baka_ de toda la academia Fumizuki había hecho algo que jamás se le cruzó por su hueca cabeza hacer… escuchar detenidamente a su corazón…


End file.
